Kyle's Mom's a Bitch
Kyle's Mom's a Bitch (La mamma di Kyle è una stronza) è una canzone presente in 1x09 "Uno stronzo per amico" e in South Park - Il film: più grosso, più lungo & tutto intero, cantata da Eric Cartman. Informazioni La canzone è stata cantata per la prima volta nell'episodio 1x09 "Uno stronzo per amico", quando Eric Cartman era arrabbiato con la madre di Kyle per aver rovinato il Natale. La canzone sconvolse sia Kyle che Mr. Hankey; mentre Cartman cantava, Mr. Hankey si animò e si lanciò contro Cartman mentre la canzone finiva. Nel film, Cartman era arrabbiato per il fatto che Sheila avesse iniziato una guerra contro il Canada e avrebbe fatto uccidere Trombino e Pompadour. Questa volta, la canzone contiene un linguaggio molto più cattivo, compreso l'uso della parola "fuck", e un versetto della canzone cantata da bambini di tutto il mondo in diverse lingue. Cartman ha continuato a cantare la canzone senza rendersi conto che la persona a cui era rivolta la canzone era proprio dietro di lui. In risposta, a Cartman è stato installato un V-chip nel cervello per impedirgli di imprecare ulteriormente. Testo Uno stronzo per amico O-ho. Weeeeeeeeeellll Kyle's mom is a bitch, she's a big fat bitch, she's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world She's a stupid bitch, If there ever was a bitch, She's a bitch to all the boys and girls. Monday she's a bitch, '' ''on Tuesday she's a bitch, on Wednesday to Saturday she's a bitch Then on Sunday, just to be different, she's a super King Kamehameha bi-atch! Have you ever met my friend Kyle's Mom '' ''She's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world. She's a mean ole bitch 'cause she has stupid hair, she a bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch she's a stupid bitch! Kyle's mom's a bitch and she's just a dirty bitch! Kyle's mom is a BI-I-I-ITCH aahh. South Park - Il film: più grosso, più lungo & tutto intero Weeeeeeeeeellll Kyle's mom's a bitch, she's a big fat bitch, She's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world She's a stupid bitch, if there ever was a bitch, She's a bitch to all the boys and girls. On Monday she's a bitch, On Tuesday she's a bitch, On Wednesday to Saturday she's a bitch Then on Sunday, just to be different, She's a super King Kamehameha biyotch! Come on! You all know the words! Have you ever met my friend Kyle's mom? She's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world. She's a mean ole bitch, and she has stupid hair. She's a bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch. Bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch She's a stupid bitch! (Whoa!) Kyle's mom's a bitch And she's such a dirty bitch! (Bitch!) Talk to kids around the world, And it might go a little bit something like this: (Cinese) 凱子的媽媽是個潑婦, 她是基佬秘術大師, 我只想説, 摸了被她變潑婦! Kǎizi de māmā shìgè pōfù, tā shì jī lǎo mìshù dàshī, wǒ zhǐ xiǎng shuō, mōle bèi tā biàn pōfù! (Francese) Elle est la plus grande chienne dans le monde entier, (Olandese) Ze is een stom kutwijf, als er iemand een kutwijf was, (Swahili) Yeye ni Bitch yote ya wavulana na wasichana. Have you ever met my friend Kyle's mom? She's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world. She's a mean ole bitch, and she has stupid hair. She's a bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch Bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch. '' ''She's a stupid bitch! Kyle's mom's a bitch And she's such a dirty bitch! I really mean it. Kyle's mom, she's a big fat fucking bitch! Big ole fat fucking bitch, Kyle's mom! Yeah, Chaaaa! Categoria:Canzoni